Riding the Storm
by SmallBasilisk28
Summary: The Speed Force a flowing dimension connecting to other dimensions while at the same moment, altering a persons notion of time. Barry wished he knew that before deciding to brush aside everything that happened during the week he vanished as a strange dream. Now the Fastest Man Alive is going to have to move over because a new speedsters in Central and he's looking for answers.
1. Chapter 1

_**{words - 4426}**_

 _ **{SmallBasilisk28 here! -Jumps up hearing a noise coming from somewhere down the hall- Stories coming along great but I have to do a disclaimer again! I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

 _ **{Warning not completely canon and at this moment I have no idea whether it'll live past this chapter.}**_

 _ **{Warning updates are random and flamers can go fuck themselves if they don't like the idea I came up with!}**_

"English!"

 **'Thoughts!'**

 _ **-Other-**_

Chapter 1

 _ **[Konohagakure, ?-?, ?]**_

 **'No matter what I tried it was never going to work out for me. The villagers hate me, I'm sold things overpriced are just flat out refused service based on some stupid excuse that I did something wrong.'** Thunder boomed in the sky above him as an eight year old Naruto Uzumaki stared up at the night sky enjoying the gentle rain that was coming down. **'I know nothing about my family or even a thing about my clan's past except that it rained the day Uzu no Kuni was destroyed and on the day I was born.'**

"Kami. Can't you see me here? Can't you see the tears of sorrow slowly running down my face with each passing day. Can't you hear my prayers when I call out to you? The songs of sadness that fills my soul louder and louder with each silent glare." Naruto spoke aloud unaware of the figure watching him from the shadows of the nearby trees. "Even when they drown this poor soul in darkness will you still not save me from myself. Hearts of lies, hardened with lies, are you satisfied with lies that slowly tear away my mind?" The figure started moving closer with a small sad smile on his face as the man tried to stop the blood flowing down the side of his chest knowing he didn't have much time left. "I'll learn what truth really is, I'll open the doors blocking my path and find my way through this rotten world!"

"I am the guardian with no souls to aid. The lonely savior without a nation to call my ho-. The soul to mold as the heavens see fit since I refuse to claim the role." Naruto jumped slightly hearing the voice coming from right behind him seconds before Shisui's body crashed into the ground beside him.

"S-Sensei!" Naruto rushed to his teacher's side seeing the blood covering his chest only for the man to look up at him with a weak smile. "Hang on please I'll try to find someone who'll help me."

"It's no use...little songbird...I wont last long anyway." Looking closer Naruto looked ill seeing his teacher's right eye was missing and was pulling on his red strands of hair trying to think of anything he could do to help.

"Please not you too, I can't lose the only person in this village that actually cares about me!" Naruto begged the dying Uchiha whose gaze softened while his left hand reached out to wipe the tears from his student's cheeks.

"My times...up songbird but listen...to what I...have to say before I'm forced to leave you like the others were." Shisui's every breath was more labored with every second that passed. "Live...smile...please, even if it's just a small one each day. Even if I'm not here anymore to guide you...Even if you someday come to hate me for what I'm about to do...Even if you forget my existence...I'll always be looking down wanting to see that smile of yours..." Reaching into his pocket Shisui pulled out a small scroll smeared with his blood.

"You will...right? You'll promise to keep smiling for your idiot of a teacher?" He slipped the scroll into Naruto's hand trying to save his chakra for what he was about to do next.

"I promise sensei, I promise I'll try my best." Naruto was still crying as he held onto his teacher's free hand never noticing Shisui's left eye changing.

"Don't worry...I'll always be with you...no matter happens." Looking up when Shisui made a pained gasp Naruto gazed into the lone blood-red eye before suddenly collapsing on the ground. Shisui forced his body to move knowing what he had in mind probably wasn't the best of ideas at the time but nobody ever accused a shinobi of being sane. Looking down at Naruto, Shisui couldn't help but remember the fire that used to burn behind those eyes when he first saw the kid shivering outside his apartment when the land lord locked him outside during winter or the first genuine smile when he agreed to teach him a few tricks in-between missions. He knew why he'd find Naruto here and what the idiots of the village have done. It made him sick knowing what they were putting a child through but after a few months spent training him Shisui knew his student better than anyone else along with the thoughts running through the child's mind.

"You've got it all...wrong...songbird...you were the lightning in...that rain. Unlike the rest of us...you can still...shine through the darkness...that surrounds you." Turning when he felt Itachi appearing in a swirl of leaves Shisui never noticed Naruto mouthing something before the genjutsu's effects forced him deeper into unconsciousness. The kin slayer smiled sadly though when his only friend finally passed on in peace knowing that even if a shinobi did die from his actions a hero would rise even greater than he's parents before him if everything went according to Shisui plan.

42-42-564

Three days later after waking up back home in his small apartment and having a breakdown when he learned about the massacre Naruto stood amongst the shadows of the rooftops. Always the outsider Naruto had chosen to watch the ceremonial funeral taking place in the center of the village from a distance knowing what his presence would cause after hearing whispers about him cursing the fallen clan.

Turning away after they called out a prayer for his teacher's clan Naruto climbed down from his rooftop intent on finding the location Shisui wrote down in the scroll left with him. Walking up the steps leading towards the Hokage monument then heading deeper into the forest Naruto followed the trail left for him hoping to find out why his head was still killing him after three days when normally anything wrong with him would be gone within the hour. The scroll told him about a few things most of it revolving around his mother and her clan which he was shocked about but a few things didn't make sense like why the Yondaime Hokage's grave would be reported as empty when everyone said he died defeating the Kyuubi in battle.

Naruto finally found the location written about in the scroll after walking for a good hour and as he made his way closer towards the ruins of the destroyed home the child couldn't help but feel sad for some unknown reason. Following the gut feeling he was having Naruto passed through the barrier covering the property never noticing the chain reaction it set off when eight years of safety measures finally fell into place hiding the last Uzumaki's chakra from anyone that would try looking. It took him hours of searching through rubble and the remains of the few rooms left standing before Naruto found the hidden library filled with scrolls littering the walls but he ignored them for now when his eyes landed on a small dust coated journal resting on the nearby desk.

Looking behind it as he walked closer the child could see a dented set of knives hanging in the back of the wall in a glass case next to what looked like torn pieces of a red body suit. Both were obviously made for fighting judging by the way the each knife still held together after years spent collecting dust. They seems worthless, rusted and dented from a hundred different battles but his blood still called out for him to take the set of knives up and use them once more. Whoever owned the items must have secured them for some reason since there's nothing else of value hanging in the other cases.

But that didn't matter at the moment instead he picked up the book in his hands wiping the dust off of the cover only to almost drop it in shock. Naruto swallowed the fear building in his chest reading then rereading the handwritten note that was written down in a hurry.

 _ **'To my son Naruto Uzumaki from your father Minato Namikaze.'**_ Opening the journal with shaky hands Naruto read the second note scribbled down. _**'If I didn't make it back from saving your mother there are a few things you'll need to know that I've only told Kushina and now you if I'm not by your side anymore. Most of what you'll uncover in the following pages will seem shocking and seem like one big joke but everything I've written down is one hundred percent true even if the first fifty pages are just my own personal thoughts when I remembered to write them down. The rest should help you though so do your old man a favor and just skip to page fifty-one. B.A.'**_

Naruto touches his father's journal, his expression... thoughtful at finally having something that belonged to his family. Naruto was worried what he might find written between the pages but forced down his fears hoping it wouldn't be another cruel joke. It still pained him when Naruto remembered all the other times people pretended to be his parents only to break his heart when he let them in. Shaking off his more darker thoughts he grips his father's journal with renewed purpose. Even if it was a cruel joke Naruto would move on and learn while he had access to all the knowledge contained inside this room. Opening the journal once again Naruto started reading wanting to soak up any knowledge he could get his hands on.

 _ **'pg, 3 - I'm in another place, dimension, timeline, I don't know which but this isn't my world and I know I'm not supposed to be a kid again. God Iris is going to kill me if I don't make it back soon but I'll find a way home even if it kills me. I know I shouldn't have gone that fast but the others were down and I was running out of ideas so I did the only thing I could think of and ran. Thankfully I've been researching the Speed Force when I had the time and with Jay's help we were able to figure out a few things. We've both come to the same conclusion that with an anchor in place acting as a type of beacon or something close a speedster could be able to find their way out if they were ever trapped inside of it.'**_

 _ **'pg, 9 - God I feel sick even thinking about another woman like I do Iris but it's been four years and I still haven't been able to go fast enough to find my way back. I know I shouldn't even be feeling this way towards her because of the technical age difference even if I'm de-aged. I can't even understand where my mind was at but when I found her missing I just couldn't sit still and rushed after Kushina's trail without thinking about anything else at the time besides finding her.'**_

 _ **'pg, 16 - Going through puberty twice sucks. I mean the first time it was horrible but going through it now and with a watered down version of super speed this time I can honestly say I've never been in a worse hell than I am now. It isn't helping me one bit when Kushina just comes up out of nowhere after classes let out and tells me we're going out on a date tonight and just walks off without even giving me a chance to respond.'**_

 _ **'pg, 23 - She still calls me girly-boy ever time someone starts talking about our days in the Academy and I can't help but grin like an idiot every time I get a look at her violet eyes. I'm a righteous man who follows the laws and I've kept my code till this day but if it was ever possible code someone explain why every time I close my eyes Kushina's standing there seven times out of ten instead of my wife. I still miss Iris and my heart aches just thinking about her and the others but it's been seven years already and even though I'm almost back to my normal speed I'm still not fast enough to enter the Speed Force.'**_

 _ **'pg, 29 - Bat's would be having an aneurysm if he was stuck here instead of me. It scared the hell out of me at first after I learned about it but this dimension is like the dumping ground for every type of meta the JL could dream up. I mean people with the ability to see through walls and long distances, the power to rip apart someone's mind like paper or grow to the size of skyscrapers. Then there's the freaky sounding ones I heard about like the guys able to control their bones or the smoke people. Still it has its charm and a few of them don't have sticks up their asses thinking themselves untouchable like most of the larger clans do.'**_

 _ **'pg, 34 - Wow I just learned I've been dating a princess of a ruined nation so today has been full of surprises for the both of us. I told her my secret about my life before this and about Iris and surprisingly she didn't care either way as long as there was a chance they could share me. I only learned later after looking up a few things that her clan were basically a more modern version of the Amazons back home with less man hating tendencies if they had the stamina to keep up with their women.'**_

 _ **'pg, 41 - I'm an idiot the world's biggest idiot for not even thinking about protection when we finally did have sex. I don't know whether to be disgusted with myself for cheating on Iris like that or scared that I'm going to be a father in a few months. My student thinks it's just shock but I'm worried about what might happen when our child is born and the thing that has me getting less and less sleep is if I even want to go home at this point in time. I've lived another life here. I have people who look towards me of all people for guidance, a student that needs me, a family counting on me, and a village that needs a guiding hand to keep it from drowning into civil war with the different clans constantly at each others throats. It's just that every time I try to move on I'm always thinking about my true home and all the people waiting for me to come back.'**_

The last page was written down in a hurry leaving Naruto to squint his eyes looking at each word from a different angle before he could figure it out.

 _ **'pg, 50 - A man claiming to be Madara attacked the village and even as I'm writing this I can hear the Kyubi attacking near the outskirts. Naruto if your reading this then know that I'm truly sorry and no matter what happens we always loved you.'**_

 _ **'pg, 51 - The last will testament of the deceased Minato Namikaze. In the event of my death I hereby decree that all my worldly possessions pass to my only son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.'**_

 _ **'Naruto I only ask that you honor our families legacy and commit yourself to the path I once walked if you do decide to follow through with the knowledge contained within the pages of this journal. Please be strong if neither me or your mother are there to guide you through your life. God I know you must be confused and I can't blame you for that after everything that must have been kept a secret from you growing up but if that perverted godfather of yours is with you or one of our family friends then you can turn to them for the few answers this journal can't give you. With all the knowledge and money we've earned over our years in service to the village I hope you'll use it to help the less fortunate but if your anything like me when you first see how much it is you'll probably go out partying for a couple of months until you drop from exhaustion. Your mother would probably kill me for even putting this in here but if I was in your place I'd hit up a couple of places in Tetsu no Kuni but that's just me. But whatever you do just don't blow all of it living a fast paced life style like your old man once did no matter how tempting it sounds and give some of it back to the people who helped you if we weren't there. It's funny but as I'm writing this I can't help but remember all the enemies I've faced and all the situations I almost never walked away from and the only thing I'll ever regret is not seeing you grow into the man who'll someday surpass my legacy. I hope I get the chance to burn this and write a new one but I don't see myself coming back from this fight.'**_

Turning to the next page in the journal Naruto didn't really know what to think but as he took in the detailed writing of his father's time spent using a really strange-sounding name. The first fifty pages along with details about every experiment Minato did to gain his strange powers only made his headache worse so after rubbing his eyes for a bit until the pain faded away Naruto did the only thing he could think of and turned towards the walls of scrolls. "It's going to be awhile before I even understand a fraction of this stuff." The child muttered pulling the first scroll off the shelf with a spark in his eyes that anyone of Minato's colleagues would immediately understand as an unspoken challenge that made his child want to prove himself better. After all if both parents were geniuses in their respective fields then there was little chance their child wouldn't become a prodigy if given the right incentive to learn.

42-42-564

Three years it took him three years of studying and hiding among the ruins of his families old home before Naruto was able to figure out even a fraction of what his parents left him. And even now as the eleven year old rushes to set up the experiment he couldn't help but smile hearing the roar of thunder as the thunderstorm only grew stronger overhead. "It should work, it has to work and even if it doesn't whose going to miss me if I'm gone." Naruto mumbled to himself as he finished setting the fifth and final lightning rod in place.

"You are an idiot child just like your parents. I hope you know that right." Naruto didn't even bother to respond to the small black fox kit sitting on top of the nearby bag of supplies. "I mean your parents at least had a backup plan to get you to safety when they fought me. You, your just going to strap yourself to a chair while filled with a cocktail of strange drugs and get us both killed on the off-chance your idiot of a father is still alive in another dimension somewhere with his real wife." Naruto shot the stupid fox a cold glare for bringing that particular sore subject up almost daily ever since he got released from the seal in that form before creating a shadow clone.

"At least I'm not a walking dishrag." Naruto shot back while the clone got to work tightening the restraints binding him to the chair. "I mean I might die but you'll be coming with me either way so why should you care you'll reform anyw-AaaaaAAAaahhhhhHHHHH!" Naruto never got to finish what he was about to say when lightning struck one of the lightning rods placed around him.

Kurama watched on with an amused smirk as he kept an eye on the child screaming his head off for the first few seconds before gritting his teeth and fighting through the pain showing off the same spark his parents once had. With a small twitch of his ears the fox glanced over his shoulder listening for a moment before laughing slightly. **'I figured those stupid seals wouldn't be able to block out all the screaming going on.'** "You'd better hurry up and prove me wrong brat or the both us are as good as caught." Kurama muttered watching as the drugs hanging off the side of the chair started bubbling not even looking bothered when he felt someone breaking through the failing seals keeping the squad sent to investigate the screaming out.

"Looks like will be having some company in five, four, three, two, one." As soon as Kurama finished his little count down an electrical explosion ripped through the area causing him to yip in annoyance seconds before the pair were gone leaving only a harsh wind that slammed the white haired leader into a nearby tree.

Seconds later and miles away Kurama was puking his dinner all over the ground before glaring up at the scarred eleven-year-old covered in burns that were steaming as the rain hit his exposed flesh. "Told you I could do it fuzzball." Naruto told him grinning before spitting a small puddle of blood on the ground.

"Yea right you're almost dead on your feet from that last stunt brat!" Kurama snapped back before his body started breaking down into chakra. "So it'll be in my best interest if I'm inside that blasted seal for the next part of your little suicide plan. That's if you'll even be able to pull it off without your puny body breaking apart at the speeds you'll be trying to achieve."

"Even if I fail you'll still reform in a few years so just hang on for the ride fuzzy." Taking a deep breath while trying to ignore the constant pain his body was in Naruto got into a runner's stance. **'Try to stay alive long enough for me to say I told you so.'** After hearing those words of 'encouragement' from his only friend Naruto shot off tearing up the ground as he ran trying to gain as much momentum as possible to try entering the Speed Force.

 **'Faster brat!'** Naruto pushed himself harder not wanting to die. **'Faster!'** He pushed himself even harder ignoring the screaming pain his body was in as the burnt flesh healed. **'Faster are you'll die without seeing your idiot of a father!'** Sparks were appearing in the air around him but Naruto still kept going pushing himself even further when he felt the demonic chakra pulsing throughout his body. "Harden, strengthen, accelerate, multiply." Naruto repeated the four words found in a few of the Uzumaki clan scrolls as lines blurred into colors then shapes melting together becoming streaks of light. **'Ulysses. Come my friend. Tis not too late to seek a newer world. Push off and sitting well in order, smite the sounding furrows for my purpose holds, To sail beyond the sunset and the baths of all the western stars until I die.'** The newest speedster blinked trying to wrap his head around why Kurama was reciting Ulysses and without noticing it the child of prophecy vanished in a loud crack slipping into the Speed Force. With a lone poem he remembered from the back of the journal as his only comfort to help guide him and a demon now singing karaoke in the back of his head to pass the time Naruto raced on searching for the anchor that might led him to his father dimension.

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **I know I already have two other Young Justice x Naruto crossovers up but have you ever had that one thought that just wouldn't quit bugging you until you did something about it? Well if you have this would be the something I'm doing here. Even if Anteiku's Return is getting taken down soon so I could rewrite it and fix a few things that were pointed out I still wanted to get this out-of-the-way because it was bugging me while I was trying to work on my other stories.**_

 _ **I've had this idea and about eleven others for different stories but after reading [Naruto S Strange the sorcerer supreme by jhonb666] the pieces just fell together for this idea. It'll basically be another version of Naruto becoming a speedster with either cryokinesis and or electrokinesis mixed in for the fun of it.**_

 _ **So right now this is just an idea I threw together to see if it could work out and if it doesn't then it'll just go into my failed pile. If any of you want to see it live on past this chapter or if you just have an idea to help make this story are even Anteiku's Return better than ever leave me a review/PM to let me hear your idea.**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**{words - 4441}**_

Chapter 2

 _ **[Star City, October 09, 2009]**_

"This is so awesome!" An eleven year old Naruto exclaimed running over towards a nearby window looked around in wonder at ever single thing he could catch a glimpse of. **'Focus brat!'** Kurama's voice growled out through all of his rapid thoughts but Naruto ignored him in favor of looking around the new dimension they landed in no less than a month ago. **'You need to focus and find the closest person that could help you get some new clothes to blend in better, then find a bank to exchange some of your parents treasures for money instead of stealing from the petty thugs you catch playing hero! And don't even think about ignoring me because you will listen to what I have to say! I know your mentor taught you how to survive living off the streets and the wild but I'm getting tired of eating nothing but vegetables and the occasional rabbit you run down just to keep me happy!'** Naruto's smile dropped a little at hearing the demon ranting even louder and spared some of the really comfortable looking clothes he was staring at a second glance knowing Kurama was right. So after pinching himself to help get rid of his jitters and remind him that he wasn't in Konoha anymore Naruto walked through the doors ready to bolt the second they started treating him like some insane criminal.

From the other side of the store an older teen looked up from his phone when he heard one of the nearby employees give off their normal greeting before stopping half-way through. The teen in question was seventeen with short cut auburn hair and blue eyes standing at a height only a few people his age could match. His name was Roy Harper also known as Speedy the Green Arrows sidekick and currently he was getting annoyed with some of the people around him along with most of the things they were saying. It took only a second but when he started hearing the whispers coming from a few people waiting near the register beside him Roy knew it must have been the kid who was hanging around outside looking through the glass. Sure enough after scanning the store he found the kid a few rows over near some of the shirt racks looking like this was the first time in a while since the younger red-head could afford anything new.

"Would you look at the little thug over there pretending to shop like he could even afford anything in here." Roy could hear the whispers starting to get worse by the second after that one sentence and it was starting to get on his nerves even more than normal since the kid reminded him of a few cases he worked with his mentor. "Yea your right maybe someone should call the police before he can actually try stealing something." Growling under his breath when he saw someone reaching for their phone the older teen pocketed his cell phone before walking over to the kid. He was intent on helping the younger red-head out before another street kid was pushed into being nothing more than a common thug because of a simple misunderstanding.

"Hey kid." Roy almost smirked seeing the kid spin around looking like a deer caught in the headlights as he walked closer. "You look like you could use some help." The way those violet eyes shined and the bright smile that let up his face made what little annoyance he had building up vanish almost instantly when the hyper red-head started talking rapidly.

"Thanks mister I wasn't sure who to ask for help. This was my first time in the city after traveling on foot for a while and I wanted to get some new things now that I found out I had some money left to me. My names Naruto by the way Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze nice to meet you." Roy was thankful he was used to dealing with motor mouths who talked faster than the kid was currently talking but couldn't help but blink when the now named Naruto spoke in an accented English revealing some of his Japanese maybe Chinese heritage.

"Names Roy Harper kid." He'd never admit it out loud but helping the ball of sunshine that was to hyper for his own good was a nice change to the regular routine in his life. **'Though the way the kid looked when he mentioned the money left to him.'** Roy's gaze narrowed on the ragged looking backpack the kid left near the door to the changing rooms and decided to take a quick look while Naruto was trying on all the different clothes he helped pick out.

"Hey Roy do you think I'll be able to catch a glimpse of Speedy or Green Arrow while I'm here?" He hummed his response while quickly speed reading through the small file filled with papers about his former Guardian Shisui Uchiha and a copied death certificate showing the kid was either running or on his own again. That's if his story was true because there was just something strange about the papers when he looked them over that Roy couldn't place. "I really don't care about Green Arrow that much but I'd like to meet Speedy and some of the younger heroes around my age." That commit had him smirking slightly knowing someone at least saw him as more than just a sidekick. The rest of the things in the backpack were just basic traveling necessities including a well-made fake passport that he could automatically spot after helping Oliver for so long and another change of clothes. "Honestly I think he should go by a different name like Red Arrow, Red X, are even Arsenal if he does since Speedy just confuses me when I think about it." Catching sight of a can of spray paint without any labels, some stencils and a journal had him curious but he wasn't going to start going through the kid's more personal items. Making up his mind after thinking over everything the kid was still telling him in the longest one-sided conversation outside of a speedster Roy quickly put everything back where it was before sending Ollie a quick text to get down here as soon as possible. Hearing the small curses coming from the changing room Roy almost smiled watching the kid stumbling out of the changing room only to land on his face.

Quickly jumping up Naruto rubbed the back of his neck looking slightly nervous. "So what do you think about my new look Roy?" Roy actually smirked seeing the bright smile on the kid and would have guessed he was Wally's younger brother if he didn't know any better. Naruto was finally out of the shredded rags that were once his old orange jumpsuit and now had on a simple light grey and yellow t-shirt, paired with black cargo pants that had a white snowflake pattern spanning the entire right leg. Looking at the kid's shoes Roy noticed Naruto had on a pair of onyx colored sports shoes that he knew for a fact weren't sold here and was starting to piece a few things together.

"It's better than the rags you had on before kid." Picking up an orange sling bag he thought the kid might like Roy tossed it Naruto's way ignoring the shocked look on his face confirming a few of his suspicions. The way he looked between the sling bag and the old backpack on the floor worried him slightly since it was painfully obvious that it was the last gift his Guardian probably got him but looked ready to fall apart. "Nice tattoos you have though. Never knew anybody that would ink up an under-aged kid no matter how much money they were offered." The change in subject was buying him time for Ollie to finally show up while adding more and more questions about the kid as he looked them over. Most of the looked like Japanese kanji with a few odd symbols he couldn't make out but Roy could see a few ordinary ones like the small pair of wings barely concealed by the sleeve on his right arm letting him see a set of wings with the left half being pitch black crow's feathers. Hearing a gasp Roy took his eyes off of Naruto to look over at the T.V. only for his eyes to gain a hard edge to them.

"-s Iris West Allen for Central City News. I'm reporting live from outside Jane's Gems where K-kid Flash is currently trying his hardest to hold off the combined assault of Cheeta-." A scream could be heard off-screen causing Iris to flinch holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Cheetah and Killer Croc." Another scream could be heard and Iris had to have the video camera turned away for a moment while she took a few deep breaths. When the camera was turned back on her seconds later Iris forced herself to keep going. "They've been slowly gaining the edge on Kid Flash as the fight drags on and are demanding Flash shows himself before they finish dealing with him or the young hero and their hostages will be killed." Turning back to make up some story so he could get the kid to wait around until he could get back and hurry to the nearest Zeta-Beam Roy barely held back the shock in his eyes because there on the ground where Naruto should have been standing was a diamond bigger than his fist and worth a lot more than the few sets of clothing the kid bolted with.

42-42-564

 _ **[Watchtower, October 09, 2009]**_

"Can one of you hurry up and fix that thing already!" The Flash growled out his eyes never leaving the monitor for even a second refusing to turn away from Kid Flash's fight. He hadn't moved an inch since the moment Black Canary pulled up the news feed about some of the other hero's rogues calling him out for some reason and it was killing him not being there. Watching Cheetah tearing a hole in the side of Kid Flash's suit had him gripping his seat while taking deep breaths to try calming down but it wasn't working. "How far out is the closest hero?"

"We're trying to get back-up to him but they're still three minutes away." Green Arrow informed the speedster who was fighting back a flinch seeing Kid Flash getting knocked into a wall by Killer Croc. Looking over towards the Zeta-tubes Green Arrow could sympathize with what Flash was going through as he watched the other heroes hurrying to get the downed teleporters back online. Seeing the pained look on Flash's face he just knew they'd be bringing up another way to get back to Earth in case emergencies like this happened again during the next meeting. **'And we're stuck up here for another ten minutes all because Batman wanted to talk about the weird energy signature that appeared last month.'** Green Arrow thought wondering why they should even go looking for whatever the energy belongs to if they haven't done anything during the month they've been on Earth.

"BOOOOOM!" Superman heard it seconds before the alarms all over the Watchtower went crazy but Flash felt it only adding to the things worrying him. It was the hum of another speedster someone he couldn't place but at the same time felt like he should know tapping into the Speed Force. Turning away from the monitor with a quick speed peek he saw the lone dot rapidly beeping as it shot across the screen faster than the machine could keep up and it was heading straight for Central City. **'God please let it be anybody but Professor Zoom.'** Closing his eyes Flash hoped it wasn't Zoom coming back again for another fight and that it was some other hero he just hasn't heard about yet hurrying to Kid Flash's side.

"The computers are clocking whoever it is at a speed almost near your level." Black Canary informed them noticing the way Flash's grip on his armrest tightened and the way Batman's eyes narrowed while typing in a few commands into the Watchtower's systems.

42-42-564

 _ **[Central City, October 09, 2009]**_

Kid Flash winced in pain after getting slammed into the ground by Cheetah who was now applying pressure to his fractured arm. "What pretty eyes you have." The speedster tried to break free but stopped when one of her sharp claws nicked the skin under his left eye. "Perhaps I'll keep them to remind Flash why you never leave a girl waiting." Cheetah's claws were nearing his eyes and Kid Flash could see the look in her eyes that meant she was serious about carrying out her threat when a sonic boom was heard.

Kid Flash could barely keep up with what happened next but one second Cheetah was on top of him ready to gouge out his eyes and the next he was on the nearby roof of the building next door. "Well look who I get to tangle with on my first real fight." Limping over to the side of the roof Kid Flash along with the reporters watching couldn't help but grin slightly seeing another speedster standing there ready to face off against the two villains. The younger speedster's slim build was vibrating with small sparks of electricity discharging in the air around him but Kid Flash could still make out the design of the new hero's costume.

From what he could make out the costume looked somewhat similar to his mentors but a darker yellow with a dark almost black line running down the middle of the suit and around his torso, dark colored gloves and shoes. Spotting the red lightning bolt symbol of his mentor on the newest hero's chest had Kid Flash grinning seeing another speedster helping out until the young hero remembered the case he overheard Flash talking about a few days ago. Looking closer he could see that most of the gear the new speedster had on matched the items reported missing from S.T.A.R. Labs during the strange robbery that the League looked into a few weeks back where the only clue they could find was a large gold brick that wasn't there before the alarms went off. The yellow tinted visor looked cool even if it didn't help hide the kid's glowing red eyes that much but from the way he was trying to catch his breath Kid Flash could tell he must have just recently gotten his powers.

"Who are you kid, Baby Flash or another Kid Flash like the other brat?" Killer Croc taunted keeping the newest speedster's attention on him while Cheetah circled around the kid.

"Big words coming from the overgrown wallet and the Catwoman knock off." The kid taunted before dodging out-of-the-way when Cheetah tried attacking him from the side. "I mean a giant lizard and a cat lady robbing a jewelry store of all places what are you going to do visit your relatives in the bayou or maybe the circus is in town." He turned and waved at the reporters when the speedster heard a few laughs coming from the police line. "The names Mercury everybody nice to have such a large crowd here for my debut." Without even looking Mercury dodged the attacks from both villains still smiling and waving at the crowd while running circles around the pair.

"Shut up you little pest!" Cheetah yelled slowly growing more and more frustrated the longer she couldn't land a single scratch on Mercury.

"What are you not a fan of that one well I've been practicing others for today." That bright smile of his was pissing the pair of villains of and it was only getting worse when they forgot about their original plan. "How about, you look like the thing a cat leaves behind after giving birth to a mutated kitten." He appeared behind Killer Croc next while using the distraction to put his plan into motion. "While you look like a moldy jack-o'-lantern a frat guy barfed into and then crushed against his forehead because he was super drunk then immediately regretted every single life choice he ever made."

"Shut up!" Killer Croc slammed his fist down in the spot Mercury was just standing only for him to blur out-of-the-way once again. "I won't stand around being mocked by some child!"

The speedster in question just tilted his head sideways while scratching the side of his head causing red strands of hair to fall down around his forehead. "Well how would you like me to mock you, I take request?" That's when everyone saw the can of spray paint in his other hand seconds before Mercury made a single hand sign only Kid Flash could see.

 **'Only you would think of turning Fuinjutsu into tagging but you haven't advanced enough for it to work on the lizard thing over there.'** Kurama's voice came over their link sounding amused as the seals painted on Cheetah's back pulsed sending her crashing to the ground causing small cracks to appear in the cement. Looking over Mercury could clearly see that even though the ground was cracking under his weight suddenly being doubled Killer Croc was still standing.

"Why don't you just give up big guy and let the police take you to jail?" Mercury bluffed knowing he wasn't strong enough to take on a guy that big in a straight up fight so he knew it would come down to using the powers from his mother's side of the family. He wasn't ready to try testing out his Cryokinesis but if it came down to it he'd use it to stall Killer Croc long enough for a heavy hitter to show up if it couldn't put him down.

"I'll rip you apart!" Killer Croc yelled charging him unaware of the extra set of eyes watching from the same rooftop as Kid Flash. **'I'll help you just a little more so go for broke kid.'** Feeling another surge of demonic chakra pulsing throughout his body Mercury vanished in a burst of speed only to reappear slamming an ice-covered fist into the side of Killer Croc's skull. Using the momentum from that blow Mercury did a one-armed handstand on the villain's left shoulder before swinging around kicking him in the back of the head causing Killer Croc to stumble forward slightly. In another burst of speed the young hero ran up the side of the building launching himself into the air while Killer Croc fell to his knees holding the sides of his head to stop the ringing never seeing the drop kick that knocked him unconscious.

Ignoring the cheers coming from the reporters and police watching him Mercury ran up the side of the building stopping in front of Kid Flash and a tall red robot who was tending to his injuries. "Do you, do you remember someone named Kushina?" Mercury asked Kid Flash the question in his native tongue like Kurama suggested whenever they encountered another speedster. After a few seconds of waiting for a response his smile dropped slightly seeing the older teen didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"The League will be wanti-" Red Tornado was cut off when the newest hero was suddenly gone leaving nothing but harsh winds and the cracks from the ground breaking apart under him in his wake.

42-42-564

 _ **[Central City, October 10, 2009]**_

"Whoa, this is bigger than my old apartment!" Naruto was looking around the hotel room he rented out with an excited gleam in his eyes as he took in everything around him. Walking around the room Naruto looked over all the little things he could finally afford now that he had an account set up while picking out another cupcake from the box he bought at the nearby bakery a few blocks away. Honestly it was a bit much for his taste since he was used to sleeping outside or in trees growing up but seeing the warm bed the speedster wasn't going to start complaining anytime soon.

"I can't believe I get to have all this to myself just by sweeping that little piece of plastic the lady from the bank gave me." Even if he'd die before admitting it Naruto did agree with Kurama that it would be better to start blending in like they practiced after finding out kids in this dimension weren't allowed as much free rein as the kids in his dimension. That's why the young speedster was finally dealing with a few of the things that he kept putting off like having Kurama put the bank teller under an illusion so they could get a banking account set up along with finding a place to stay that wouldn't start asking questions when they never saw any adults around. There were a few other things Naruto still needed done like training some more with his powers without Kurama giving him a boost and signing up for school. Even if he hated the very thought of going back to a classroom again after his attempts at joining the Academy Naruto would suck it up and try to do his best after learning both of his parents were considered geniuses in their own fields of study.

All that could wait a little longer though because right now Naruto was going to finally enjoy a birthday even if he was spending it by himself like normal. "Yes, yes enjoy finally being able to celebrate your birthday away from those savage little monkeys that pretend to be better than me." Kurama drawled out from his spot on the king sized bed surrounded by a mountain of pillows. "Just remember our little arrangement child if you want to keep running at speeds past your limit."

Hearing the demon's scolding tone Naruto looked down wincing slightly at his bandaged right arm that was fractured from punching Killer Croc in the face. His arm and leg were killing him at the moment even as Kurama worked to fix the damage done to his body for using his chakra for to long without taking a break but Naruto couldn't help the happy feeling in his chest after hearing all those people cheering for him of all people. "Whatever you say dishrag. I'll keep my word as long as you keep yours and don't try anything funny." The now twelve-year-old speedster gave the fox a toothy grin before running his finger over one of the tattoo's on his left arm. In a small poof of smoke a large scroll appeared in Naruto's arms along with dozens of other smaller scrolls and books from the nearby library that were littering the ground around him.

Kurama looked away from the T.V. for a split second to see Naruto sitting next to a box of cupcakes, three large fries, a number three and five from Zaxby's along with a medium-sized vanilla shake. Getting to work Naruto started studying the large scroll while a few clones started reading the scrolls and books he picked up that were scattered around the room to help them blend in better. **'To bad you only asked for my help training your powers instead of helping you locate your idiot of a father.'** With a small smirk the shrunken demon went back to watching the news about some amulet that was stolen from a museum in Central City. It wasn't his fault the idiot didn't bother asking him for help because with his powers Kurama could feel the only other familiar aura on the planet humming from somewhere across the city. He could narrow it down to the closest city block if the demon felt like it but where was the fun in telling him where Minato or whoever he was going by now was at the moment.

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **Hope you liked the story so far and thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows.**_

 ** _I was having trouble coming up with a superhero alias for Naruto until ortizale317 helped me out by suggesting Mercury. The others I had in mind were Hailstorm, Tempest, Inertia and Sonic but after reading over the list_** ** _ortizale317 sent me_** ** _Mercury was the one I settled on. His costume is dark yellow and black ending up as somewhat of a mix between Impulse's suit and Reverse-Flash's suit only Naruto won't become a bad guy in this story._**

 _ **At this point in time he's around Kid Flash's level without Kurama boosting his speed but with the boost he's around a level lower than Flash.**_

 _ **There is a reason why I had him running into the three people I did with Red Tornado being the more obvious since he can give the Justice League a recording of Naruto's voice along with a photo.**_

 _ **The pairing is going to be Naruto (Mercury) x Barbara Gordon (Batgirl). It won't change much but like I said in the first chapter its not really canon.**_

 _ **Response -**_

 _ **SPark681: Yep the Flash still lives in this world and it'll be explained how it happened in the next two chapters while Naruto is running all over looking for him.**_

 _ **pax-draconix: Yep**_ _ **Naruto sealed everything he could into the storage seals running down his arms. To everybody else besides Barry it'll look like tattoos so they won't expect Naruto to be able to pull some of the things he can out of seemingly nowhere.**_

 ** _Re-written on 1/31/16. ortizale317 and a guest review someone left helped me find a better name for Naruto's hero alias so I changed it and the suit around._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**{words -4451}**_

 _ **{SmallBasilisk28 here! -Jumps up hearing a noise from somewhere outside my room- Stories coming along great but I have to do a disclaimer again! I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

 _ **{ALERT! I made some slight changes to the last chapter after getting some help from ortizale317 and a guest review so please reread the last chapter before continuing. ALERT!}**_

Chapter 3

 _ **[Watchtower, November 17, 2009]**_

"Do you, do you remember someone named Kushina?" Barry Allen otherwise known as the Flash's world froze when he recognized the language the newest speedster was speaking thanks to Red Tornado recording Mercury's fight. **'It can't be real, can it? I was only gone a week and even J'onn said he couldn't piece everything together from my memories.'** Everything else around him was drowned out as he took in everything that appeared on the screen from the Fuinjutsu covering the two super villains to the way the kid held himself and his mind kept replacing both images with a cocky looking red head after a hard won fight. **'But what if it was real then that means I left my son alone for years if she didn't survive the fight against Thawne and that demon.'**

"-ash, Flash, Barry!" Jumping slightly when Hal elbowed him in the ribs Flash looked around seeing most of the League giving him worried glances while Batman just looked angry. "Bats was starting to get annoyed when you spaced out on us."

"Sorry guys." Flash really meant it knowing how much these meetings could drag on when Batman wanted to cover ever possible scenario he could think of or was at least willing to share with them. "I just recognize the language Mercury was speaking and it shocked me that's all."

"Where." That one word from Batman might have sounded like a question but everyone knew it was an order since he had detailed strategies on every meta that the League encountered over the years. That's one of the reasons why the Justice League had almost monthly meetings and the newest hero was slowly driving a few people up the wall since he stopped to take quick selfies with most of the police, criminals, and C list villains he caught.

"You think the child has something to do with the second set of fractured memories you acquired during the week you went missing?" J'onn thankfully came to his rescue when he saw Flash was having trouble answering Batman's question.

"What's he talking about Flash?" Superman was giving him a concerned look that only made things worse for the Flash when added with Batman's glare.

"Yes." Taking the cowl of his suit off he ran a hand through his hair trying to piece together the few memories he could still remember from the incident. "I've only told J'onn the full story since most of my memories are missing from the time but It happened after my fight against Professor Zoom last year when I went missing." Most of the heroes in the room nodded since they were called in to help with the clean up while others searched for him around the globe. "I didn't want to get Kid Flash involved with someone like Zoom and you guys weren't able to help but we were evenly matched during the fight and I needed a plan. I had to get him out of Central City and away from any civilians after they started getting caught up in our battle so I took off across the country knowing he'd come after me to finish things." As Flash told his story most of them could see the far away look in his eyes but only Batman caught the way his knuckles tensed. "It was the fastest I've ever went and we kept on going faster and faster till we slipped into the Speed Force unintentionally." Flash told them everything he could remember from being turned into a kid again to spending twenty years trying to find a way home and the woman he fell in love with after finally giving up on finding a way back. "Then it happened the one night when Kushina was due to give birth Thawne reappeared just as I was about to try luring the demon away from the village."

{Flashback}

"MINATO!" Hearing his wife yelling for him Barry vanished in a burst of speed reappearing in the clearing where he left Kushina only a few minutes ago ready for almost anything.

"So this is where you wound up after our last fight." Thawne's eyes were glowing red as he held Kushina by her throat leaving their infant son crying on the nearby grass between them protected by a barrier. Barry's heart nearly stopped seeing the one person he never wanted to see again standing in front of him after see many years. "It took me years to find you after we were separated only to recently find out you were in the very same place I landed only years apart from each other." Seeing what he was about to do Barry raced forward hoping to make it in time grabbing Naruto off the wet ground seconds before a sonic boom ripped apart the clearing slamming Kushina through a nearby tree.

"You bastard, let me get to her Thawne!" They were nothing but blurs around the clearing with Barry trying to keep his son safe and get to his wife while Thawne blocked him at every turn.

"Not fast enough to get by me Flash." Delivering a series of punches to Barry's back Thawne watched with sick amusement the pain on his face with every step he walked closer. "You might have taken on a new name in this world but you still couldn't leave behind your old name Konoha's Yellow Flash." He mocked with a sneer. "Do you see how much pain your families in, how easy it was for me to get to them the second you turned away to deal with your wayward student." Thawne easily dodged the surprise attack when Kushina's chains burst from the ground trying to catch him drawing the villains attention.

"Kushina get out of here now!" Barry yelled hoping for once in her life she'd listen to him before slamming into Thawne's side when he moved to grab her again. In a blur Barry was next to Kushina letting her take Naruto from him so he could focus on Thawne.

"Where would I go with the Kyuubi attacking the village. Besides I'm not leaving you alone while you fight this man off." Forcing herself to stand even with most of her ribs broken Kushina started writing out a Fuinjutsu formula on the dirt around her. "I can set up a barrier to keep him out so kick his ass for me." After saying that she pulled Barry closer giving him one last passionate kiss before he vanished in a blur.

They were nothing but after-images already racing across the planet dozens of times in the time it took Kushina to stand up. With every second they raced Barry covered every inch of the planet never knowing he wasn't coming back.

{Flashback End}

"Kushina didn't stay safe behind the barrier like I hoped she would." Turning to Wonder Woman he gave her a small grin. "Her people were like you Diana. They were warriors who fought until the last breath and while I dealt with Thawne Kushina took the choice I couldn't make away from me by dealing with the Kyuubi herself." No one said a word when Flash spoke taking in ever detail he offered up about the dimension he wound up living in for years and the dozens of different meta humans scattered across the planet. "Honestly I thought it was all just a dream from the month-long coma I was in after Hawkwoman found me almost buried up to my neck in Antarctica or maybe someone like Psimon was playing around with me head for whatever reason." The others could see a dozens different emotions cross his face when Flash took in the prospect that he might have a son running around fighting crime with no one to help him. "I never fought any of it was real after J'onn looked through my thoughts and found nothing but scattered pieces of that life looking like someone tried erasing them while I was out cold." Waving his hand J'onn's way Flash kept going. "I don't know what she did or how but while I was dealing with Thawne she used her chains and control over the elements to hold the demon down long enough to seal it away and even the few methods I can name are hard to pull off without back-up."

The Flash looked tired after telling them everything but Batman could see the way he was looking at the photo of Mercury. He was taking what little they knew about the young hero apart piece by piece trying to make out as many facial features possible with only a few picture to go by. And there was to many similarities because when he looked past his crimson red hair and violet eyes only he could make out thanks to the kid's speed the Flash saw a younger version of himself as a kid. "I don't remember much but during our fight a bright flash of light erupted from where the Kyuubi was fighting Kushina then before anything else could happen I started breaking apart without noticing it a little at a time with each clash until I vanished from the dimension." **'God it has to be Naruto since I destroyed all the copies of my experiments I made in this dimension after Wally found my notes.'** With that one thought he paled slightly wondering how Iris would take being a step-mother to a teenager if it was Naruto and he suddenly showed up at their front door looking for him.

 _ **[Central City, November 17, 2009]**_

At the same time Naruto was nodding along to the music blaring through his new headphones as he neared the shortest line in the store. The baskets in each of his hands were loaded down with all the different types of food he could think of between seafood to fruits and protein bars. Naruto figured it was thanks to either his metabolism or the early childhood he lived on the streets before Shisui took him in but he really like cooking tasty food and with his new photographic memory it was easy to learn how to cook. The only trouble with speed reading through a cook book or anything else after gaining his powers was that he might have the knowledge but without any experience Naruto couldn't do anything close to what other more experienced people could do.

 **'As much as I hate to admit it the Uchiha pretending to not be an Uchiha was right in teaching you some of the lessons he did.'** He rolled his eyes hearing the venom in Kurama's voice trying to ignore his sulking. **'You also really need to start using the sling bag that Roy person bought you instead of your old backpack.'** Naruto didn't hear a single word Kurama said since his favorite song Ride Out was blaring in his ears and he turned it up even louder to drown the demon out.

"Your total comes to 178.48 Miss Allen." The cashier said and Naruto couldn't help but read her lips while waiting so he could get some practice in. Humming along with the beat of the song Naruto waited taking in the appearance of the woman standing in front of him from her red hair tied up with a braid to her green eyes that he could see when she started looking through her purse.

It confused him for a second watching the woman pinch the bridge of her nose looking angry so he took a small step back wondering what was wrong. "Sorry but my idiot of a husband borrowed my credit card last night and forget to put it back so I don't have any money for groceries on me right now." Checking his new cell phone for the time Naruto looked back at the woman for a second before making up his mind.

"I'll pay for her things ma'am." Iris West Allen glanced behind her when she heard the offer to see a red-haired boy a few years younger that Wally unloading his things to get scanned.

"I can't let you pay for my things and yours. What would your parents say when they find out?" She tried gathering her groceries up to get out of line but the teen was already moving past her handing the cashier his credit card.

"Legal Guardian actually and he could care less what I spend my inheritance on as long as I keep my grades up." Naruto lied through his teeth while keeping a smile on his face. "I buy more than this anyway since I'm taking a few different classes at the community center near my school." With a playful smirk he added. "And I'll even help carry your bags for you if you'll give me your number babe." With a quick flick of his wrist he pocketed his credit card waiting for her answer. "After all Shisui taught me to always help a lady out whenever I could and I couldn't just look the other way when someone so beautiful needed my help."

Iris had to smother her laughter seeing a teenager being polite and paying for her groceries while trying to hit on her. It was a nice change of pace compared to all the speedsters coming and going whenever there was an emergency somewhere in Central. Besides she couldn't wait to tell Barry just to see his reaction when he hears someone was hitting on her. Seeing the bill already paid for and bagged Iris gave up with an amused smile letting the red-head follow her to where she parked all the while chatted happily almost as fast as Wally when he was excited about something.

Opening the trunk Iris looked up to thank him for paying for her groceries only to find him already gone. Quickly scanning the parking lot for any sign of the teen and finding nothing Iris was about to see if he went back inside when she saw an old journal lying a few feet away from her bags. **'It must have fallen out of that old backpack he had with him.'** Opening the cover hoping to find an address so she could return his journal Iris instantly recognized her husband's handwriting amongst the sticky notes scrawled on by someone else most likely the teen if he dropped it. **'We're going to be having a talk when he gets home.'**

42-42-564

At the same time over near the side of the store an amused Roy was holding Naruto up by the scruff of his shirt ignoring the strange look Kaldur was giving him. "Hello again kid." Naruto was just hanging there frozen with the same wide-eyed deer caught in the headlights look like last time and Roy couldn't help but crack a small grin at catching the little road runner.

"Why are we kidnapping a civilian?" Hearing the question he took his eyes off of Naruto long enough to answer Kaldur when there was a sudden flash and the red-head was in between them taking a selfie with the brightest smile possible on his face. "This-is-so-cool-I-knew-we'd-meet-again-Roy-how-are-you-doing?" Naruto was suddenly shaking both their hands at the same time while talking rapidly causing Roy to just roll his eyes already knowing who he really was.

"The kid isn't a civilian he's the new hero Mercury." Ignoring Naruto's protest at giving away his secret identity so easily Roy continued like he never heard him simple because he never gave out the speedster's name. "And we're not kidnapping more along the lines of borrowing the kid for a few hours so he could join us for tonight's game."

"That's still sounds like we're kidnapping him to me even if it's just for today." Kaldur pointed out walking a few steps ahead of the pair when Roy threw the younger red-head over his shoulder like a bag of large dog food while using his free hand to carry the backpack filled with groceries having missed the small rip in the bottom. "How did you even learn he was Mercury when my King says none of the Justice League can pin him down long enough to learn anything about him?"

"Other than the regular civilians who look at his pictures and the two people going by ReporterGirl and Redbird I'm the only cape on Mercury's very short friends list." Roy explained with an amused smirk catching the slight smile Kaldur was trying and failing to hide. "And I haven't bothered telling GA yet because I don't feel like it and I know you won't tell on him unless your King ask about the kid." Most of the younger heroes enjoyed viewing the pictures of the Justice League and their rogue galleries caught doing something embarrassing even if the majority of them were just Superman's cape malfunctions.

"I'm aware of Mercury's blog." Kaldur admits since quite a few heroes were upset with the red-head over some of the pictures Naruto took while running around looking for his father dressed as Mercury. The only heroes he hasn't got on camera yet where Batman simple because everyone Naruto meet even some of the criminals told him Gotham was a crazy factory he should stay away from at all cost. Then there was the Flash who he could never find since they were both never in one place for more than a few seconds while wearing their suits. "That doesn't mean I will cover for you if my King ask about Mercury's whereabouts."

"Um, guys not to sound upset or anything but where are you taking me?" Naruto really didn't care but he'd like to know in case he needed to change into Mercury. "Come on guys not even a little hint." He wasn't whining yet but it was getting pretty close.

"Look your part of the club now so I figured we'd get your initiation over with while the JL is busy holding their monthly meeting we're not supposed to know about." Roy's answer was cryptic but by the tone he used and the smirk on his face Naruto could tell today was going to be fun. "We just have to pick up Kid Flash like we originally planned before heading back to my place." Glancing over his shoulder when they stopped walking the speedster grinned catching sight of the dark green 1971 Plymouth Roadrunner that Roy had the keys to.

"Can I drive?"

42-42-564

 _ **[Star City, November 17, 2009]**_

Hours later Naruto was coming down stairs from a trip to the bathroom when he heard Roy or Speedy whichever one he was going by at the moment taking to the others about him. "Yeah I meet Mercury. I knew who he was for a couple of weeks now so I'm not about to tell you his real name."

"Come on you can at least tell me. I'm not like Robin over there, I just want to get to know the new speedster before Flash does that's all." Kid Flash whined and Naruto could sense someone going through his backpack thanks to the seals placed on it killing the good mode he was in a few seconds ago. Hearing a few cursed mutters almost made him thankful that most of his things were sealed in the storage seals running down his arms but it didn't help calm his nerves.

"Why are you even interested in the kid that much you already know more than he does?" Roy asked over the sound of the football game playing in the background.

"I'm not the youngest speedster anymore Mercury is." Kid Flash responded and Naruto could hear excitement in the older speedster's voice from his hiding spot. "The rogues can't call me Baby Flash anymore and I even get my own side kick to show off and mold into a less awesome version of me."

"Robin quit going through his things." Kaldur cut in after a slight ripping sound was heard. "Mercury should be back down soon so please put everything back and we can still have a good night watching the game."

"Just keep watch for me guys I'll be done in a second. Damn no ID or anything else to tell me his name or where he might be staying." **'Keeping watch won't help when the guy you're looking for was trained by a shinobi.'** Naruto thought trying to calm down when he couldn't sense his father's journal in the backpack anymore after sending out a small pulse to the seals. "The suit is custom like yours but most of it matches the gear stolen from S.T.A.R. Labs during the break in a few weeks before Mercury appeared so the League are going to want a few words with him about stealing."

 **'Yet everyone completely overlooks the fact you left them enough gold to pay off a third world country's debt.'** In a small gust of wind Kurama formed together on top of his head tensing slightly in case his help was needed to escape. **'I'm placing my money on that mentor of his since everything seemed fine before bird boy received that text a few minutes ago.'**

"I just need to find a name or anything Batman can use. I mean come on guys he's walking around with a hole in the bottom of his backpack and he kee-." Closing his eyes Naruto took a deep breath trying to block out Kurama's voice telling him to silence them before they become a threat and the sound of Robin going through his things. **'Harden, strengthen, accelerate, multiply, run.'** His eyes snapped open on the third breath a crimson hue quickly spreading across them moments before he vanished in a blur. "-ps his suit in here." The backpack in Robin's hands was gone in the time it took him to blink followed by the quick opening and shutting of the nearby balcony doors. Racing towards the balcony the three sidekicks Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad watched a yellow streak running down the side of the building before racing off into the city.

 **'I told you not to trust them.'** Kurama's voice whispered in the back of his thoughts as Naruto raced back to Central City. The speedster tried his best to block out the taunting words ringing through his mind and instead focused on the only thing that mattered at the moment running. **'Every little betrayal will make you that much stronger in the end kit.'** With the wind screaming in his ears Naruto kept running. **'It'll make you that much stronger when you finally realize they don't care about you like I do. You'll work harder to master your powers if no ones watching your back.'** The crimson hue was fading from his eyes but Naruto was to concerned with blocking everything out to notice. **'In the end it'll help make your skin a little bit more thicker for the day your idiot of a father slams the door in your face but for now just run kit.'**

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **Hope everyone likes the story so far.**_

 _ **It's coming to a head with them finally meeting in the next chapter. I'm not going to give away much but Naruto will find out what happens when a rookie tries to catch an A lister alone and Barry will get one of the few phone calls no parent ever wants to get.**_

 _ **I had my reasons for Naruto running into Iris and losing Barry's journal so she could learn about the twenty years he spent living another life. I thought about it for a few days while working on my other stories and it just seemed the better option instead of having Naruto show up on their front door saying he was looking for his father. It'll also giver her and Barry a chance to read some of the things Naruto added to the journal.**_

 _ **Robin going through Naruto's things was on Batman's orders since he was trying to help in his own way which will involve a lot of stalking to find out everything to decide if he's a threat or not.**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_

 _ **SPark681: I wasn't trying to make him seem dumb but more along the lines of an orphan with super powers and a very big bank account that he never knew existed. He'll be smart but the best example I can think of to give you is kind of like the Gilgamesh from Carnival Phantasm who says he immersed himself with learning everything. Naruto won't become some kind of super genius god but more along the lines of trying a little bit of everything out trying to find out the things he can do to curve his impulsive behavior.**_

 _ **Red Archer: I really got to thank you and ortizale317 for the ideas that helped me come up with Mercury instead of sticking with Inertia. You even make a few points on the pairing but I like Batgirl so I'm being a little bit biased. Besides almost ever story I read either has him with Supergirl or a harem so I really just wanted to try mine with just Batgirl. I might change it later on when they just decide being friends or she becomes the Oracle and breaks things off but for now I like what I have planned.**_

 _ **Mr. 666: I'm not even thinking or planning to add anything Yaoi to this story so don't worry about that.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**{words - 6265}**_

Chapter 4

 _ **[Central City, December 15, 2009]**_

Barry Allen sighed looking ready to drop any second as he let his head rest against the back of the couch. Taking up a few of the seats around him where Jay Garrick, his wife Joan, and Oliver who just finished dropping off the test results Bruce was able to perform thanks to a little help from Roy. Barry owed the kid big time for getting them a few strands of the speedster's hair to test but now that he had proof it really was Naruto running around fighting crime as Mercury they needed to find him. Which was easier said than done since it was like tracking a Bat but with super speed.

Iris who was sitting beside him had her eyes still going over every piece of information his son left in the journal she found with the eyes of a trained reporter. On the coffee table in front of her was a small bundle of paper she was using to copy every piece of useful information from the pages that could help them track Naruto down along with a few things Iris picked up from the grocery store that they could use since he liked shopping there. She was still a little cold to him over what happened with Kushina even if it was a different dimension that ran on an accelerated time frame but was getting over it with some help from Dinah and proof in writing that the fiery red-head spiked his drinks more than a few times in the beginning to win him over before any of the other girls in the Academy could helped. The fact that he was currently sleeping on the couch for an almost indefinite amount of time after she found the journal was another matter all in itself since Iris could have done a lot more to punish him.

 _ **'It really worked and I'm not dead yet so that's a good thing. I don't know where I am right now since all I can see is sand but I'm sure this is the right place so all I have to do is find my dad and hope he likes or even remembers me.'**_ Iris reads every word his child wrote down out loud drawing Barry's attention even if he couldn't meet his wife's eyes right now. _**'It's been a few days but so far everything's been looking up for me since I left Konoha behind. Even my headaches are going away finally and I could have sworn my left eye looked different when I looked at my reflection in the river but it was probably nothing since everything looked okay after I rubbed my eyes.'**_

Joan reached over giving Iris's hand a reassuring squeeze knowing the last few weeks most have been tough on them while Oliver and Jay helped Barry get back into looking through the gathered notes. _**'This dimension is so freaking cool with all the different super heroes running around rescuing people, saving the day and I even read about this one guy called Superman who saved a cat that was stuck in a tree. I really hope my dad's some super awesome hero and if he is I bet he'll be even better than Superman could ever be.'**_

"At least you know he thinks your better than the boy scout." Oliver said cracking a small grin at hearing what Barry's son thought about him. _ **'Kurama is helping me train my new powers along with my chakra as long as I keep my promise and find a way to separate the two of us. He's a jerk most of the time but the dishrag kept his word so far and is helping me learn my mom's style of Fuinjutsu, some basic Iryo Ninjutsu for when his chakra can't heal me all the way along with fine tuning the skills Shisui and Itachi taught me. The only thing that has me really worried though is that I can't go past level six or I start seeing a figure in the shadows of my vision watching me. It was all black with a demonic looking lightning bolt that glowed on its chest that scared Kurama for some reason even if we only caught a brief glimpse of whatever that thing was.'**_

Flipping the journal to the next page Iris saw a worn looking photo tapped to a piece of paper. The photo showed a man with short, unkempt, dark-colored hair, black eyes and a relatively broad nose grinning at the camera while a young red-headed boy that she knew by now was Naruto rode on his shoulders smiling. Wondering what his wife was looking at since she hadn't turned to the next page like normal after a few minutes passed Barry looked over her shoulder to see what Iris was reading.

 _ **'I never got to tell Shisui everything I wanted to say before Itachi went crazy and killed his clan.'**_ There were dried spots on the page that left no clue that his son was crying while writing his next few words down. _**'I was to shy at first and never got to tell him how much he meant to me. He didn't owe my parents anything yet he still took a street rat like me off of the streets and gave me a home. He protected me from the worst of everything that happened even after the rest of his clan exiled him and helped mold a scared little kid into the person I am today. Shisui even took what little free time he had to teach me when the Academy refused to let the 'demon brat' corrupt the other students so I could read and write. I just miss him so much even if my life is ten times better than it was back in Konoha. I miss the way he'd ruffle my hair or just give me that big toothy smile of his when I passed one of the test he brought home with him from work. I even miss the way he wouldn't stop calling me his little songbird wanting me to sing something just because he found it funny when my face turned red from embarrassment. It was because of him that I have a purpose to live for and a chance at finding the only family I have left in the universe'**_

"Dinah did say he could have been abused based off the few encounters a few of the others have had with him." Oliver spoke up but the words he wouldn't say could be heard by everyone in the room. **'Are you sure you can handle a child like that if Naruto has a relapse?'**

Iris takes Barry's hand giving him a an encouraging smile look before replying. "It's just the curse of the Flash family Ollie. Everything gets done on the run and the past gets left behind in the rearview mirror." Hearing the front door opening they heard Wally calling out that he was home from school and knew they had to break the news to him now before anything else happened. So Jay calls out asking him to come into the living room for a second while Oliver seeing they didn't need him around right now excused himself.

Walking into the living room Wally sees everyone giving him worrying looks and before he could even say anything Barry ask him to sit down. "Did something happen?" He ask trying to remember if anything big happened recently in the news.

"Wally." Barry starts trying to word everything his about to say just right so that his nephew doesn't feel like he's about to get replaced or kicked out when they find Naruto. "How would you feel about having a cousin living with us?" They talked on unaware of the phone call they'd receive in a few short days.

42-42-564

 _ **[Gotham City, December 20, 2009]**_

Even with the number of psychos Gotham had its citizens still came out in droves for the winter carnival that comes around every year for a few precious days. "Remind me why I agreed to come here again." A red-headed girl ask her friends as they made their way through the crowds of people deeper towards the center of the carnival grounds.

"Because we never see you anymore outside of school." Beth humphed in mock anger. "Come on Barbara you need to get out and live a little every once in a while or you'll end up driving yourself crazy doing whatever it is you do now." Stifling a sigh she resigned herself to one night without her other half showing up alongside Batman to fight crime and instead focused on the booths trying to find something that would help pass the time a little quicker.

With every booth they passed she kept on hearing music growing louder and louder until Barbara saw a crowd gathering around a stage cheering on whatever was going on. She didn't even have to make up an excuse to slip away and check it out when her friends ran towards the cheers. "Come one come all try your luck against the fastest teen around in a one night only event. Beat our current champion and you can when up to a hundred dollars in gift cards and other prizes! Are there any takers!" A voice called out as they got closer but her eyes were drawn to the stage where a teen around the same age as them was following along to the arrows appearing on the large screen with some of the fastest footwork she's ever seen.

With the dark orange hoodie the teen had on she couldn't tell whether or not it was another girl or even a guy up there but when another loser walked off defeated Barbara called out. "I can do it." Walking forward she handed a younger boy with unruly black hair wearing a leather jacket to big for his small frame that was running the game five dollars while the hooded teen turned to face her.

"I really hope you at least know how to dance or this will be one really boring night for me." It was definitely a guy under that orange hood just by the way his voice sounded even if all she could make out was a pair of violet eyes.

"Don't worry I'll keep you entertained." Barbara replies with fire in her eyes as the music starts up faster than before and the second she spots the arrows moving up the screen her feet are moving. Her switchblade footwork from years of training is fast and aggressive. Her responses are immediately offensive, overwhelming, lethal and beautiful all mixed into every step taken and Naruto can't help but sneak glances at the red-head keeping up with his every move. The speedster quickly averted his eyes thankful for the hoodie he had on hiding how red his ears were turning when she caught him looking and smirked. Because the girl dancing beside him had the bluest eyes he's ever seen with shoulder-length red bouncy hair draped around the back of her head and coming down past her shoulders that swayed with her every step. The dark grey top she had on showed off her slender and the fairly muscular build the girl had causing Naruto's face to heat up worse than before when she starts putting a little extra sway in her hips while Kurama's laughter echoes in the back of his mind.

 **'She's one hell of a girl though.'** Naruto thought his mouth forming into a smile seeing the determination in her eyes even if she was slowly growing tired with every minute that passed by. The cheers from the crowd didn't even effect her like they weren't even there to begin with, even the creepy laugh that came from somewhere above them doesn't slow her down.

Her feet start shaking slightly when they hit the thirty minute mark while Naruto has to fight back against using his powers to win but still both of them know that all it takes is a single misstep for the other to lose. Then it happens Naruto misses a single step and falters for the briefest of seconds when his focus was on her letting his fellow red-head claim victory in their little game. **'Figures you'd lose to her.'** Kurama voice mutters in the back of his thoughts while he makes his way off stage to meet up with the pre-teen who was running the game.

"Sorry Jay but it looks like I lost." The pre-teen doesn't even look his way as they watch her claim the prize everyone else before failed at winning.

"I knew you'd lose the second you started watching her back instead of the screen Namikaze." The ten-year old responds with a smirk while sticking his hands into the pockets of the jacket he had on. "At least I made a killing this year." His hand grasp the small wad of bills the carnival owner agreed to let him keep in exchange for volunteering to help out like he does every year. Taking his sling bag and camera that he left on the ground next to his new friend Naruto saw it was unzipped with a map of Gotham sticking out. "I'd steer clear of the harbor if you plan on sticking around for the next couple of days since a few people were talking about a shipment coming in soon but since you were walking around Crime Alley without a care in the world I doubt you'll listen to me." Watching the slightly older red-head take the map with a grin the pre-teen shakes his head muttering idiot under his breath as he walks off pulling the extra twenty out of his pocket that Naruto tried slipping him.

It wasn't that hard to recognize a former street rat just by the way the red-headed idiot held himself and wanted to be best friends from the moment they ran into each other. **'Doesn't mean I'll care if he gets himself killed trying to play hero.'** Bawling his hand into a fist Jason Todd hoped the red-haired idiot didn't get himself killed before he gets the chance to shove the twenty down the idiot's throat for even asking around about information like that.

A few booths down Naruto was stopped by the red-head who beat him and was never more thankful for the hood he had on. "Looks like you need to learn a few new moves." Barbara joked while waving around the gift card in her hand.

"Y-You just got lucky okay." Naruto stutters out his whiskered face flushed red at the small knowing smile she gave him. "I-I got to go so bye I guess." Quickly spinning on his heels he was about to make a break for it when the girl reached out grabbing Naruto's arm causing him to freeze up for just a split second.

"Wait, can you at least tell me your name? Mine's Barbara." She ask unable to hide the smile that spreads across her lips watching the red dip down his cheeks and to his neck. Her eyes widen slightly at the expensive looking camera hanging around the other teens neck knowing from past shopping trips that it was the Nikon D800 and cost a good amount of money.

"Naruto." He replies biting his lips not wanting to embarrass himself any further than he already has since he can't help but feel like an idiot around Barbara for some reason. He doesn't know why his heart feels like it weighs a thousand pounds but figures if he can leave it'll go away. "And I really have to go or I'll miss my other job."

"I thought you worked here where else do you work?" Barbara ask a little curious about her fellow red-head.

"A-around the harbor most nights but its a new job so I'm still learning the ropes and everything about the area first before I'm allowed to do anything else." Naruto tells her using half-truths tilting his head to the side wondering why she was so interested. "Look I really have to go or I'll be late." Naruto tells her while freeing his hand. "I mean it's not like will ever run into each other again."

"Sure keep telling yourself that fishcake." She couldn't help the small laugh that escaped when Naruto flushed a deep red reminding her of a tomato before he hurried off getting swallowed up by the crowds.

42-42-564

 _ **[Star City, December 23, 2009]**_

"You just couldn't help yourself could you road runner." Roy says out loud smirking while scrolling down the screen of the tablet in his hand to view more of the pictures Naruto uploaded to his blog a few days ago. A few of his post consisted mostly of the selfies he took around Gotham as Mercury along with a video that was added of him trying to imitate Batman when the Dark Knight scares the crap out of some random thug.

"What are you watching this late?" Looking over his shoulder Roy saw Oliver standing near the stairs looking ready to drop any second after the long day they pulled earlier so the both of them plus Dinah could hopefully have tomorrow off.

"Mercury is messing around in Batman's territory." Roy replied the smirk on his face growing as he tossed Oliver the tablet. The younger hero watched with amusement clearly written on his face as his mentor went through a few pictures before he started laughing at the one where Mercury was doing a handstand on top of the GCPD's sign. Only his suit was all black for some reason and he was trying to imitate the bat signal that shown brightly in the skyline behind him.

"I wonder who'll find him first Barry or Bats." Oliver laughed scrolling through a few more pictures of Mercury spinning the Riddler's cane between his fingers while using the unconscious villain as a footstool while another had him smiling brightly at the camera while holding Two-Face's coin up for the viewers to get a good look at.

"Most of the pictures and videos he has about Gotham are labeled 'cleaning up the leftovers'." Roy's smirk fell when his cell phone rang with a ring tone he only used for one person. Snapping the phone out before the first ring is even finished Roy quickly answers. "Hello?"

"Speedy!" Oliver's grin vanishes when he sees the way Roy's body tenses hearing Mercury's terrified voice. "I screwed up, I screwed up big time!"

"Where are you kid!?" Roy demands looking ready to bolt any second hearing the sound of gunfire in the background.

"I don't know but I'm somewhere around one of Gotham's harbors warehouse thirteen I think." Mercury responds sounding terrified and Roy is running the second a loud explosion is heard then nothing after a sickening thud that followed.

"Kid, kid, hey Mercury!" He had his ear pressed against the phone while running to grab his gear with Oliver a few steps behind him already on the phone with either Batman or the Flash he can't tell yet but he hopes one of them can find the youngest speedster before anything worse can happen.

"Tell the Justice League kids shouldn't wear costumes." A voice that definitely didn't belong to the speedster says and his blood runs cold hearing the sound of a gun going off followed by Mercury screaming before the line went dead.

42-42-564

 _ **[Gotham City, December 23, 2009]**_

At the same time the man holding a gun over Mercury's barely conscious form is suddenly forced to dodge when a snarl is heard from his right seconds before a black kitsune the size of a horse with three tails tries ripping out his throat. "I'd be impressed with you human if you didn't just blow the child's kneecap off." Kurama told the human with his teeth bared ready to kill the bag of meat if it took even a single step closer.

The mercenary just smirks from behind his mask while raising his free hand up to show the demon a detonator seconds before the warehouse went up in flames. Watching the kitsune demon make a grab for the young hero as they fell towards the ground the mercenary was about to jump down after them to retrieve the package the child stole when suddenly a figure is there catching the speedster in his arms.

"I've got you Mercury." The voice sounded so reassuring to him but Mercury was in so much pain that he couldn't make anything out but the lightning bolt on the man's chest. Mercury's lips move but no sound comes out when he tries to speak. He mouths a word, a single word that held hope and forgiveness in the same breath. One word that strikes Flash harder than anything else he's ever faced in his life and further fuels his growing rage at the man who did this. "Dad."

"Looks like you got the kids invitation." The mercenary calls out staring into the hate filled eyes of the Flash as he hands the young speedster off to Kid Flash who appeared seconds behind his mentor.

The hero was wearing his full-body red suit with yellow accents but something looked different about it. He still has the small yellow lightning bolts around his wrist and a lightning bolt logo on his chest. However, the suit he has on now incorporates more armor and more prominent wings on his head but the eyes were what stuck out to him though. They weren't a hero's eyes, no they were a set of eyes that looked ready to rip him in half if given the chance. They were the eyes of a furious father ready to bring down hell on anyone dumb enough to stand in his way. "Kid take him to S.T.A.R. Labs and wait for me." Flash tells his nephew who gives him a concerned glance before running off leaving nothing but a yellow steak behind him the second he's done securing the younger speedster onto his back.

"It's just you and me know Deathstroke." Flash says while taking in the all the injured or frozen thugs that were guarding whatever it is his son snatched before zeroing in on the man who injured Mercury. Deathstroke's armor is primarily black and gray, with goldenrod greaves and gauntlets. Covering his face is a matching goldenrod mask with a black area that obscures the right half of his face. The utility belt with all the pouches, and sheaths for the sword and rifle on his back registered in his mind as the highest threat since he knew from the reports Batman had on the man that he could keep up with certain super powered humans.

"Come on then!" Deathstroke is on the move throwing a set of shuriken to distract him for a few seconds as he ran in between the shipping containers. It doesn't do much though when the Flash catches them mid-air before running up the containers after him just as Deathstroke is mid-flip between a long jump. Catching the sword with his right hand when they crashed into each other Flash delivers a harsh blow to the mercenary's shoulder forcing the man to let the blade go or lose his arm when he feels the hero's fingers vibrating through to the bone.

"So what he said was true then. You did walk the line in that other dimension." Deathstroke muses looking more serious at the prospect of battling an enraged Flash now that the rumors were confirmed. It was only thanks to that and his years of training that allowed Deathstroke to react in time when the Flash using his own sword against him was inches away from taking the mercenary's other eye. **'Damn I didn't count on him being this aggressive.'** Was the single thought running through the man's mind as he ducks around a strike meant to take his head off only for the Flash to grab him shifting them through a nearby wall leading through a container and into another warehouse.

Snatching one of the pistols from his belt he fires point blank into the eyes of the man trying to rip him in half with little success as his opponent tosses the bullets aside like they weren't even there to begin with. "I didn't come here to talk I came to make you pay for what you did to Mercury." Flash whispers so low only they could hear it as he brings his fist down raining blow after blow over Deathstroke's body. Every blow left cracks in the ground from the force behind them leaving the hero's hands bloody until he pulled back one last time ready to end the threat of Deathstoke for good. **'I'm not getting paid enough to deal with this shit.'** Before the killing blow could come though a green figure tackles the Flash off of him revealing Green Arrow as his savior followed by his sidekick Speedy, Black Canary and Robin. Hearing a sound coming from right behind him and seeing Robin there a tired Deathstroke looks back to see Gotham's Dark Knight standing there seconds before a fist connected with his face.

42-42-564

 _ **[Gotham City S.T.A.R. Labs, December 24, 2009]**_

Hours later it was around six in the morning when a Iris wearing a hood to cover her face came through the sliding doors of S.T.A.R. Labs medical bay to the sight of Barry pacing the hallway while Oliver stood off to the side with a tired look in his eyes. Though the area smelled like disinfectant and medication the staff that worked their knew better than to stand in her way after the Dark Knight called ahead to give her temporary clearance since her husband was close to having a break down after everything that happened earlier.

Knowing that she runs to Barry's side embracing him in the knowledge that no matter what they were going through at the moment he needed her now more than ever. "Barry your shacking."

"This is the second time someone got hurt because of a mistake I made. If only I didn't leave my notes lying around for Wally to find or write that stupid journal. I'll never be able to forgive myself for dragging them into fights like this." He trails off slamming his fist against the wall not caring if he broke his hand or not just after it healed. "They wouldn't be targeted by super villains if I wasn't such a screw up."

Now that she's closer Iris can see the dried blood covering his suit not knowing it was anywhere near this bad when they called her earlier. "After I brought him here they ran another DNA test again just as a formality on Batman's orders and it was a match, he's my son. He's in the middle of surgery right now since the Kyuubi couldn't heal ligaments that weren't there anymore." He falls back onto one of the chairs lining the hall when his legs finally give out on him. "The surgeon already removed five bullets from his abdomen and says he'll need an artificial kneecap for the one that destroyed his knee. Even then they won't know the extent of the damage until he's fully healed and they run a few test."

Iris kneels down in front of Barry when he speaks up again only this time softer a guilty tone in his voice. "I almost killed Deathstoke when I saw what he did to Mercury. That's why Oliver is still here after he and a few others had to pull me off the bastard." He wondered where Kyuubi went to but brushes the thought aside as quickly as it came to him. He wasn't anywhere near ready to deal with having that demon around his family just yet.

"I'm here because my friend needs me not because of what you almost did." Oliver responds after sending a quick update to Roy and Wally who were at Naruto's apartment after the demon filled Batman in on where the youngest speedster was staying before vanishing with a smug grin. The grateful look the couple gave him was worth it as he leaves the hallway for a minute to give them some semblance of privacy.

Wiping a tear from his face Iris reassures Barry. "We can get through this Barry just like we have everything else life threw our way."

Minutes passed by where all they did was watch the door further down the hall leading towards the operating room while Barry went over everything he was going to say in his mind a hundred different ways. Then just as it neared eight thirty they heard the sound of doors opening and looked up to see the on call surgeon Hamilton walking towards them. "We were able to handle most of the life threatening injuries in time and the artificial kneecap was a success but the crimson energy you warned us about did most of the heavy lifting to stop the internal bleeding." Hamilton informed them watching most of the stress melt right off of the couple. "Mercury is conscious thanks to the slight healing factor he has but like I said before will need to keep him here for a day or two to make sure we didn't miss anything." After reporting everything he knew the Hamilton had a nurse show them to Mercury's room where the young speedster was recovering.

Standing outside his son's room Barry was hesitating whether or not to go in when Iris gave his shoulder a light squeeze. "I'll be waiting right here." That was the push he needed to pass through the doors in front of him to the sight of his son sitting up against the sleeping form of a dog sized Kyuubi reading a book about simple magic tricks. The bandages covering his body were bathed crimson in the demon's healing powers but he could still make out the mop of red hair and violet eyes speed reading through the book.

"Naruto." Barry called out in a voice that sounded strained when he saw those violet eyes snap up to look at him. They went through a hundred different emotions all at once from confusion and disbelief to hopefulness when Barry slipped the cowl of his suit off. "There's, we...I need to." He tried getting the words out but couldn't as his arms fell to his side.

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked with some hope in his voice seeing the man standing before him looking just like the pictures he saw of Konoha's Yellow Flash.

"The Flash when I'm dressed like this but my real name's Barry Allen." Barry informed him while taking a seat next to Naruto's bed. "I know this might be impossible to understand. I thought I was ready when they called me, I thought I knew what I wanted to say but I don't. I don't know what to say to you except I'm sorry." He looks up towards Naruto and can see his son's eyes watering as the pieces finally click into place.

"It's me son."

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 ** _To the people who follow my stories this is to let you know I'm still alive. I've just been in the hospital since Feb-13 after a driver ran a red light hitting Chris's car flipping us. I'm not okay but I'm not dead either so that's something but I'll be in a wheelchair for a while since my legs are pretty messed up and one of my ribs was fractured from the impact. At least my neck wasn't as bad as they first thought so I'm trying to be thankful for the small things._** ** _Jess and Chris helped rewrite most of this and the two other stories I uploaded today since my old laptop was trashed during the crash and I really haven't been feeling up to do anything until recently so I really hope it turned out alright. So this is to let those that sent me get wells know that I'm going to be behind on a lot of things for a while._**

 _ **I hope you like the story so far and some of the things I was trying to get done with this chapter. He ran into Barbara and they talked for a bit like I wanted so that's a good thing. The run in with Deathstroke is something I wanted to set up now for future confrontations when the Light takes an interest in Kurama. The scene with Jason really wasn't going to happen and instead was going to be a throw away character you never would have seen again until Jess showed me {Speedster buddies by Aggie Deneys}. She asked if I could add something to where they could become friends later on and I agreed since it seemed like a good idea that I could sneak in every few chapters.**_

 _ **As for Naruto's kneecap. I might get a few people on me about that but he's not like Wolverine who can heal from anything that happens and like I've told a few people it might not make sense to you but every little thing adds up so it can be used again later in the story.**_

 _ **One of the effects I'm going for because of the events in this chapter that will change things is Barry being a little over-protective for a bit. It'll change things since he won't let them take on anybody but his Rogues and neither speedster will be showing up for the break-in at Cadmus. The next one or two chapters will be family bonding moments with Wally filling a big brother role and the introduction of the Rogues. After that it'll be a small time skip to after the events at Cadmus when Batman's putting the team together and approaches Barry.**_

 _ **Response -**_

 _ **SPark681 and swordsmanwielder: To answer both of your questions the only person Naruto actually trust right now even slightly is Roy. They have him right now but it doesn't mean Barry will let the Justice League tell him what he can do with either Wally or Naruto when a few of them start bringing up their doubts about sidekicks. And Kurama only told them where he lives and nothing else since he's having fun messing with them that will transfer to screwing with Barry. Things will turn out better but for now its right where I want it at.**_

 _ **LeoPK: I'm going to try and explain it like I see it so sorry in advance if this confuses anybody. With none of Kurama's chakra he's slightly slower than Wally. At one he's at Wally's speed, two he's faster but the older speedster can still keep him in sight. When he hits three Wally will have to be pushing it just to keep up with Naruto and when he hits four the older brother figure is left in the dust. I'm only letting him get up to six tails for now since he's only twelve going on thirteen at the moment. So he'll still be so fast nobody can track him but Barry but Naruto won't be out running him anytime soon but at levels five and six his fighting will become less hit and run and more berserker like. Again sorry if you're confused but this is how I see it in my head.**_

 _ **Red Archer: Most of the major things I know about Eobard Thawne comes from the Flash show and the few things I looked up about him from the few comics a friend of mine collects so if I screwed up on something then sorry in advance. As for the eyes like I said I saw it off the show and wanted to add it to Thawne while Naruto's comes from Kurama supplying him with the extra boost needed. Along with that one of the things I looked up about him said he was known as Professor Zoom and the Reverse Flash so I just went with the first one. If that is a mistake could someone please tell me so I can fix it.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**{words - 5570}**_

 _ **{SmallBasilisk28 here! [Look at my notes if you want to know where I've been and my profile page for more details on what I'm doing] Stories coming along okay I think but I have to do a disclaimer now that I'm back! I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

Chapter 5

 _ **[Watchtower, January 1, 2010]**_

"Hello heroes." A smirking Kurama said out loud greeting the gathered members of the Justice League as he walked in on their little meeting about him. "You wanted to see me." Nine black tails swayed in the air behind him as the horse sized kitsune followed the older speedster taking a seat next to the child's father knowing it annoyed Minato or Barry. Whichever name he went by didn't matter that much in the end.

"We have some questions to ask after learning about you from the Flash." He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the polite tone in the Man of Steel's voice even if every person in the room looked ready to fight him at the first sign of aggression.

"Ask away then super 'man'." Kurama's grin only grew seeing how nervous his very presence was making a few of the more magically sensitive heroes like Zatara and Wonder Woman who hadn't stopped glaring at him. That was nothing compared to the Thanagarian couple who held their maces in a tight grip beside them or the dreaded Batman who more than likely had a few plans ready to somehow seal him away again should the need arise. Though they'd be in for the fight of their lives without Doctor Fate around to carry the bulk of the battle having no Fuinjutsu master to rely on. It still wouldn't change anything if they could beat him because he was technically already sealed away by an aspect of Death.

Flash just sighed rubbing his tired eyes trying to stay awake having already spent the last few days grilling the Bijuu for every single piece of information Kurama felt like talking about. The trouble with living another life aside and the Elemental Nations in itself he was still trying to figure out what to do with his son's larger than normal bank account.

 **'My son.'** Wally was one thing but he was still getting used to the thought of having a child of his own since they were planning on waiting a few more years before even attempting it but at least Iris didn't hold it against Naruto. Even if things were a little tense right now between them after everything that came to light in the past few weeks his sweet and loving wife tried her best to welcome him into their home. Though right now they acted like someone walking through a mine field whenever either side was left alone in the same room but everything seemed to be going okay with his family, for the moment anyway.

"What are these strange symbols doing all over Mercury's arms and back?" Black Canary started off since she was the one helping the Allen family adjust to everything happening. The pictures they took of a sleeping speedster's back and arms appeared for Zatara to examine while the other heroes with their own experience involving magic glanced them over not finding anything familiar about any of it.

"Seals to suppress most of his powers." The demon answered still smirking at them with a smug sense of superiority. "They were a pain to add onto the brat when we first entered this dimension but well worth the effort involved watching him slam into the Atlantic ocean face first." Snickering to himself at the memory Kurama ignored the heated glare from the older speedster who already heard most of the story before hand.

"Why would his powers need to be suppressed?" Wonder Woman asked though the steel in her tone let everyone know she expected answers.

"The brat is the child of two very, very powerful people Amazon." The Bijuu replied in a tone that only angered her more but he kept talking having no reason not to answer any questions they might ask. Besides when it came up again later and it would come up again later he could laugh in their faces since it couldn't be his fault if they didn't cover the right topics the first time around. Was it a dick move playing around with these heroes, maybe, maybe not but then again Kurama wouldn't be the demon Naruto came to know if he didn't have a little fun screwing them over now and again.

"Certain members of his mother's clan were born with a power leagues above other clans in the Elemental Nations ranging from chakra chains that could bind the strongest of Bijuu or demons in your tongue to control over the very elements themselves." The Bijuu could recall a few himself that seemed a little to overpowered but then again they were never as bad as those cursed eyes.

"That alone wouldn't be bad since the other two Jinchuuriki before him held the same type of gene so I was more than ready to dilute whatever power he might have developed but then Minato's little secret gets added into the mix." The Flash smacked him across the back of the head causing the two to glare at each other for a few tense seconds where most of the Justice League looked ready to swarm him before Superman awkwardly coughed. "Sorry apparently it's still a touchy subject for Minato but with Naruto having the genes of a father who could break the sound barrier in his sneakers, a mother with control over the elements to the point where it started raining every time she saw something sad and me as an almost unlimited power source to give everything he does a boost. Well even for your kind it shouldn't be that hard to figure out where I'm leading you."

Kurama's tails swayed in the air behind him as he watched them putting everything together and wasn't all that surprised Batman of all people got it before the other heroes even if the brat's father already knew the reason beforehand. "He'd be the only twelve-year-old meta-human who could grow into an Omega level threat before his eighteenth birthday." The glare from the Flash sent a chill down even his spine from the heat alone having seen that look a few times in the past when he was still Minato the Kage who made men run for their lives in fear. **'Good. I might not like you Minato but the kid still needs someone besides me in his corner.'**

"I might not have gotten the chance to raise him but my son is not a threat to anyone." Most of the gathered heroes flinched back from the Flash's heated gaze except for Batman and a few of the more senior members. "I've already talked with him about the seals and Naruto asked to have them in place since he still can't control most of his powers without accidentally slipping up."

With no one to train or guide him except for the things he brought over to this dimension from the Elemental Nations Naruto couldn't risk losing control of his powers for even a second. Because If he could run fast enough to slip into the Speed Force after only having his powers for a few minutes or create a snow storm after getting angry then all it would take is single bad day before something horrible happened. There was another reason also that only Kurama and the older members of the Allen family knew about but there wasn't a chance in hell he'd tell anyone here since they were already on edge thanks to the Bijuu. Flash really wished he didn't ask the right questions because it scared him remembering the things they talked about the day they moved Naruto into their home.

{Flashback}

"You really are an idiot to ask me that Minato." The married couple were seated in their living room with Barry holding his wife's hand offering a little comfort as they stared down the dog sized Bijuu.

"My name is Bar-." "Yes, yes, you're Barry Allen fastest man alive in two dimensions but to me you'll always be the same goofy idiot who came up with the weirdest names for things." Kurama interrupted him without a care in the world his gaze focused on Iris who refused to back down from their little staring contest. "Your memory isn't that bad you've already forgot what I can do or is it the old age thing you humans seem to have trouble with?" His eyes glowed crimson when he finally looked away before getting up to walk around the room taking in a few pictures hanging along the walls. **'At least some things never change with you marrying red heads.'**

"Why didn't you heal his injuries all the way instead of leaving the doctors most of the work?" Iris finally questions seeing the large kitsune ignoring her already stressed husband to focus on her for some strange reason. The demon, fox, thing walking around their living room looked more fluffy than menacing no matter what he supposedly did in the other dimension and thankfully all the neighbors saw when they looked at him was a slightly bigger than average great dane.

 **'But he used that breed of dog before they were found to hide Kurama in plan sight so that should keep anyone from spotting him.'** Looking towards the stairs she knew neither of them were asleep since Wally still couldn't get over having a little brother/cousin that had powers like him. They had already overheard him trying too corrupt the oblivious innocent twelve-year-old towards his train of thought and truthfully it was kind of cute. **'It's just to adorable to say anything though watching his violet eyes light up with admiration over every little thing Wally shows him even if it was some of the things under the floorboard he thinks we don't know about.'**

 **'The ice and electricity are going to take a bit too get used to along with being a mother but I can at least try for the both of them.'** Iris knew it wasn't Naruto's fault any of this happened and wouldn't hold it against him but the red-headed woman needed a little time to process things. Who wouldn't after finding out their husband had another life, another family in such a way but it would hopefully work out in the end like everything else did.

"Because of every moment of his life and the things I've seen through the kid's eyes before the not an Uchiha started looking after him." **'And the promise I made when that foolish girl summoned an aspect of Death to seal me away.'** Glancing back at Barry he smirked before turning to face the only normal person in the room. "Let me tell you an interesting little story about your soon to be step-son Miss Allen."

"He tried running away from Konoha long before Shisui or even I came into the picture hoping to find something, anything better than the prison those savage little monkeys tried building around him." His eyes glowed with a twisted kind of hatred for humans at the very mention of those people. "The brat ran for days, never stopping once out of fear they might find him. He even drew upon a large amount of my chakra to keep running where anyone else would have dropped dead from exhaustion only to finally collapse after stumbling across a small farming community a few miles past Hi no Kuni's borders." Walking towards the stairs knowing Naruto couldn't sleep without him nearby he didn't bother sparring Barry a second glance.

"The people were dirt poor but still an elderly woman named Pinako took him in treating the brat's injuries and giving him his first warm meal in months. He was truly happy for the first time in his life to find people outside of Konoha didn't treat him like trash but they weren't about to let their weapon go just yet." Kurama could feel those cold blue eyes burning a hole in the back of his head. "He woke up later after falling asleep to the sound of screaming later that night. Worrying about the elderly woman he bolted out of the room running down the hall towards the entrance of her home only to throw up at the sight of all those poor little villagers lying in the dirt dead from sword wounds." Laughing a twisted laugh he kept going explaining with detail that one memory not even the Uchiha could erase with those cursed eyes of his. "The best part though was the man leading the mission to retrieve him."

"It was the same man who took you in and helped Kushina fool everyone for years. Your so called sensei used more than a few of those little lessons he taught you during the war when it came too leaving behind any witnesses who could prove they were ever in the area but he still couldn't hurt your boy. The pervert refused having long since known who Naruto really was but at the same time didn't stop the rest of the squad when they forced your son to watch as they killed Pinako right in front of him. They called it his 'punishment' for abandoning Konoha." Walking up the stairs he made sure to drive the point in. "The only thing the Toad Sage did do was bind him in seals teaching him one lesson he remembers even now no matter how hard I try to lock that particular memory away. Word for word he said this is your gift boy, your gift and your curse. Touching lives only by ending them just by being there because Jinchuuriki were always followed by Death no matter where they might go."

Vanishing in a swirl of green fire Kurama's voice could still be heard long after the Bijuu left. "Why do you think I made sure you of all people found his journal that day after realizing who you were. I don't want the child to be a hero foolishly throwing his life away over and over again but it's his dream to be just like Minato. Since gaining his powers the stupid boy kept pushing himself drawing upon a little bit more of my chakra each time trying to prove them wrong even now when we're in another dimension. Even before the two of you finally met each other he hoped you were someone he could look up to, someone who would want a son like him no matter what I said to convince him otherwise. So if I sometimes let him get injured hoping he'd give up on this silly dream of his then you better be thankful I'm happy with my current living arrangements because I could do a lot worse than just play around with his powers."

"After all he trust me more than anyone else in the world."

{Flashback End}

Smack! Wincing when Kurama hit him in the back of his head with a tail he focused on the meeting ignoring the snickering kitsune for now. "There's still the matter of the package Mercury stole."

The holographic image of a small black cube covered in ancient text appeared in the middle of the room alongside multiple different scans taken of it. "Whatever this thing is we know it's virtually indestructible having used everything available in our numerous attempts at opening it." Caption Atom started to explain while highlighting two of the scans showing the center of the cube where a faint glow could be seen.

"It is giving off faint traces of a type of energy we haven't come across yet." As the Justice League talked amongst themselves Kurama eyed the cube with a curious almost knowing look only one other person noticed but chose not to point out to the others. There was no need to start something with the Bijuu after noticing how tense a few of the others were when he had the same gut feeling.

42-42-564

 _ **[Central City, January 9, 2010]**_

For the citizens the past few days had been strange having grown used to the blurs of their residential heroes rushing by to save the day. Only no one had seen any signs of the Flash's red or Kid Flash's yellow streaks in days and even the mysterious new Mercury hadn't been seen since his first appearance.

They were rumors going around that seemed to far off base to look into and even fewer worth mentioning but after hearing a few of the stories about the newest hero the Rogues were looking into things having heard whispers of Deathstroke calling the Flash out. "It's giving me a headache just thinking about it." Mark muttered under his breath glaring at a crack in the wall at most of the bullshit they had to deal with in order to find out why the speedsters weren't around.

"Everybody has a button." Leonard remarked an off look in his eyes as he toyed with the cold gun in his hand. "And if the rumors are true Deathstroke pushed Flasher's a little to hard." Word had spread like wild-fire among the shadier parts of Gotham about a deal gone bad and members of the Justice League having to pull the Flash off of the assassin but only a few people actually believed anyone from that crazy factory.

"But it's the Flash." Mick pointed out having grown used to their normal back and forth over the years. Now with someone trying to push the local hero's buttons and other criminals testing the waters around Central City thanks to a few of Batman's freaks hanging around they didn't want be the ones to set him off if Flash was really looking to put somebody in a body bag. "You know the guy who helps out James and Hartley whenever the brats do something stupid."

"If the new Baby Flash really is his kid like we've heard than he kind of has a reason to be pissed at Deathstroke for blowing a hole through his leg." It wasn't much of a secret that Mercury had to be carried out of there by Kid Flash when one of the thugs involved bragged about it to his friends but nobody knew how bad it really was yet.

"I mean we've all seen how he gets when his other kid gets hurt during our fights." Glanced towards the living area of their base when they heard a number of voices the older Rogues noticed the large mirror Evan set up as his entrance glow seconds before five teenagers stepped out of it.

Looked like the junior Rogues were bringing the younger speedsters to them as Wally walked out of the mirror with the newest speedster a few steps behind dressed in civvies and a brace around his knee. Looking around at everything Naruto took it all in with wide curious eyes still trying to come to terms with all the sudden changes happening around him again after living by himself for so long.

Pied Piper or Hartley since they weren't wearing colors had auburn hair and wore mostly green colored clothes from the shirt he had on down to his shoes. **'He's the one who likes music and is in the same class as Wally.'**

James the blond with multi colored highlights in his hair and the one who came up with the idea in the first place was a little older than Wally. His cousin and he really like the feeling of having a cousin sort of big brother figure or any family period in his life was talking with the older teen Evan who took over the old Mirror Master's role among the Rogues after some woman named Waller took him somewhere long before he appeared in this dimension. Apparently none of them liked talking about it since she's been running her Suicide Squad for some time despite the Justice Leagues attempts at shutting it down in the past.

 **'I really wished I hadn't asked about the older Mirror Master.'** Naruto thought recalling the venom in Evan's voice when he explained how the team Waller put together was forced to steal something from a guy named Vandel Savage only to end up running into some strange kid with a cat fetish.

"Relax a little Baby Flash we ain't going to hurt a kid." Leonard scoffed though any of them could see the slight smirk on his face. "So how much of the crap going around is true?" Watching Hartley following after them when James started dragging the youngest speedster towards some of the things he made the remaining Rogues turned to a nervous Wally.

"Depends on what you've heard first." They already had a background and everything worked thanks to some of the papers his cousin had on him but Naruto was still only twelve. Barry along with the only other heroes there that night were running damage control but since it happened in Gotham Robin had warned him to be prepared for the worst case scenario.

"Flasher almost killing Deathstroke. The kid over there being his and Baby Flash being able to control the weather without using any tech. Then there's this." Mick listed off shooting Mark an amused glance when he turned the tablet in his hands around to show Wally the latest updates on his cousin's blog. It was a small mercy none of the bats were caught on camera but there were definitely going to be more than a few heroes complaining over the pictures Naruto hadn't had a chance to post until now.

The first couple were okay with him simply taking pictures of himself and a female archer Roy didn't have a clue existed until he commented on them but the last few... **'God why did it have to be her of all people.'** Wally couldn't help scratching the back of his head seeing the taunting smirk of the only thief able to escape Batman of all people holding his oblivious younger cousin in her lap like a teddy bear. Barry almost went into shock seeing it but Iris broke a plate after he showed off his blog when everyone there saw Catwoman of all people smirking back at them after looking through all of the pictures Naruto took while in Gotham.

"I really don't know how they met but Nat honestly thought Catwoman was a hero showing him a few pointers when they ran into each other." He could still hear Robin's cackle after seeing the picture of her leaning down to kiss his confused younger cousin's forehead as a thank you for helping out with who knows what.

"And the rest of it?" Leonard asked raising an eyebrow while still keeping an eye on the three younger teen's talking over near the television. They might have done a lot of shady things over the years before all the mini-heroes started showing up but the Rogues didn't go after kids even if the red heads were the Flash's brats.

"Most of it is kind of true." Still chuckling Wally knew none of them were buying it but he couldn't really explain dimensional travel or the things Naruto stole without realizing it.

42-42-564

 _ **[Star City, January 13, 2010]**_

"So he's been the one swiping tech from places like LexCorp and Wayne Enterprises. His dimension wasn't even that advanced so how could the kid work everything into the suit's systems." Oliver wondered easily ignoring the annoyed glare being shot his way after Barry learned about some of the things his kid was doing before they found him.

"Don't forget Queen Industries." Roy chipped in as he passed by the table they took over for the night carrying a pizza towards the living room where loud music was playing.

"Please don't remind me." He groaned feeling a major headache coming on at just a few of the things they've learned over the past couple of days. **'Learning several different hobbies thanks to his clones scattered all over the world. Stealing dozens of highly experimental gear and tech because Catwoman of all people told him it wouldn't be missed if they weren't using it anymore.'** Slamming his head on the counter at least somewhat thankful Naruto left behind gold bars Barry snarled throwing the closest thing he could reach at Oliver when his friend started laughing at him.

"Jerk." Then there was the money issue. Thanks to all the gold and jewels Naruto brought with him when jumping dimensions the Allen family suddenly had a lot of zeroes added to their bank accounts. It didn't help that he also grabbed every little thing they collected during the war but doesn't seem to realize that more than half of the jutsu were labeled as dangerous and or 'forbidden' 'arts' for a reason.

 **'And the worst part is he doesn't even seem to mind sharing it with anyone who ask.'** Roy couldn't stop laughing alongside Wally when they passed a homeless man asking for spare change only to have Naruto hand him a fist sized ruby without even thinking about it. But they knew better than to take all those shy smiles and curious glances at face value after watching him alongside Iris when the boys helped move him into the spare bedroom across from Wally.

He was so small for his age but also clever and smart, really smart after looking over a few of the things Naruto did with the not so stolen tech. **'Most of the League would probably demand answers if they ever knew about any of it.'** It was only thanks to Dinah monitoring things that they even had a clue to work through all of Naruto's mental scars. He'd never, not even under the threat of death admit it but Kurama and the Uchiha who tried raising him for a brief period of time did a lot of the heavy lifting for them. Though there were more than a few things that worried them.

"I try my best." Oliver was still laughing as he slid a file across the table. He couldn't care less about some of the things stolen because they didn't work no matter what his techs tried in the past and with the kid around Roy wasn't as angry with him anymore. The anger was still there but he didn't second guess him all the time now or refuse to follow any orders while out patrolling. Though the way Kurama kept looking at them smirking whenever Roy stopped by for a quick visit had him somewhat worried because he seemed more relaxed with that giant hairball nearby.

 **'Then there's the archer girl in Gotham he ran into.'** With Dinah playing the neutral party with everything going on right now he knew Roy was looking to strike out on his own soon if something didn't change. Though maybe if everything worked out with this new girl playing around in Gotham they could at least get them together and see if the two younger archers were open to teaming up so Roy would at least have someone watching his back.

"Here's everything you'll need for the kid." Reading it over he saw everything lining up with the background they agreed on.

[Naruto Uzumaki / Nathaniel Allen age: 12] "I had to pull a few strings but the kid has dual citizenship to cover up the digital trail I created for him."

[Father: Barry Allen (alive); Mother: Kushina Uzumaki (deceased)] Everything was there recording his son as half-American half-Japanese with Kushina having passed in her sleep hours later after giving birth to Naruto. "Nathaniel?" Barry tested the name wondering where it came from.

"Iris was having trouble pronouncing his name right since nobody really speaks another language besides us and Wally just calls him Nat most of the time so I worked with what you gave me." Getting dual citizenship papers had been a slight pain to deal with but it really wasn't that hard creating traceable lives for three people after finding out Naruto paid somebody to do most of the work for him already.

"Um, d-dad." Turning slightly they spotted the kid in question standing near the entrance to the kitchen with a grinning Wally a few steps behind him. "I, I w-wanted to ask if I could. If y-you wouldn't m-ind. I can come back lat-." Stumbling over his words since he didn't have any good memories with adults Naruto rushed forward using his super speed to quickly hug his father before vanishing down the hall leaving a chuckling archer and a stunned speedster behind for his cousin to laugh at.

"I did it Miss Allen!"

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **And done. This chapter had Naruto more in the background than anything but I needed to get this part out-of-the-way.**_

 _ **As for where I've been. Well it's a stupid reason on my part but during a very stupid argument turned fight with my brother we ended up busting my computer along with a few other things and I really didn't have any spare cash lying around for a new one. I still don't so it took me up until a few days ago before I could even afford a replacement computer. During my absence though I honestly forgot I didn't leave a message or something letting you know I'd be offline for a while and I am really sorry for worrying people. Like I said it was just a stupid argument that caused it but I'm back.**_

 _ **I wasn't going to change much about the Rogues but I was sent a really fun suggestion from a friend before my old computer was busted to have some of them as teenagers and I really like the idea after trading messages with her about the idea. I'm kind of basing the Rogues off of their counterparts from the Flash show but I changed some of them into teen version. Naruto will make his own friends with the Killer Frost from the show showing up in the next chapter along with a few other faces.**_

 _ **I'm not changing his name or anything but Nathaniel is just because Naruto is a Japenese name and they'd have trouble saying it so for the most part more than a few characters would use some type of nickname like Nat, whiskers, road runner, etc. At least for a little bit.**_

 _ **As for Kurama's part and the story he told. There is more to it than that, a lot more because those events and the aspect of Death will come into play again during the events with Injustice.**_

 _ **Speaking about Naruto I wanted to remind everyone he is only twelve so don't expect much between him and Barbara until after the timeskip. The parts with Catwoman and the tech won't come into play either until a little after Young Justice is formed but review or two and a PM sent my way did raise a few good points about his current level of speed compared to Wally and Bart. Actually I got a lot more than just that but he explained a few things instead of just going you can't do this because I don't like it and I ended up agreeing with him. So I'll make him faster than Wally without Kurama helping but I still need Naruto slower than Barry for a little bit. At least until they deal with the Injustice League when the part with Kurama holding back most of his powers comes into the picture. As for his injuries I need a weak point that can be exploited later because I planned on the one thing all speedsters fear appearing in this story. Naruto is an anomaly right now and Barry was supposed too die instead of being sent home so it will come for them.**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you liked the story because I don't really give it my all when I think nobody likes what I'm doing. I'm not even in it for the reviews but I just have a stupid thing where I wait to get around four or more before I start working on the next chapter.**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_


End file.
